Fishing in the Dark
by Pookieh
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is full of surprises. When she invites Peeta out for a late night lake adventure, a turn of events leaves Peeta with more than he could ever have hoped for. Everlark one-shot. Cover art by Ro Nordman.


**Disclaimer:** This fic is rated 'M' for language and sexual content. I do not own any of the characters of The Hunger Games (although I wish I did).

* * *

Peeta glanced over to the clock on his dash as he bit into his bottom lip. 12:04. He looked back up to the dark house to his right, drumming his fingers rapidly on the worn leather of the steering wheel. She wasn't coming. This was all just a joke.

When Katniss had asked him if he'd ever gone fishing in the dark before, he wasn't sure if he should laugh or answer her seriously. He could count the number of times he'd been fishing before on one hand, all of which occurred during broad daylight hours. When he told her no, she gaped at him—whether in disbelief or mock surprise, he wasn't sure—but she cocked her head to the side and a mischievous grin lit up her face.

As he sat in the cab of his truck, still torn between whether he should wait it out just a few more minutes or just accept defeat and leave, his mind took off in a hundred different directions. If she actually was coming, where was she planning on taking them? She had been pretty vague with regards to the details. _Just bring yourself and dress lightly_, she'd said. He had second-guessed the choice of his old wrestling shirt that he'd cut the sleeves off of for when he mowed the lawn, but now he was glad of it. In the absence of the AC and with the windows rolled down, he could already feel the humidity enveloping the exposed parts of his body like a second skin. The sleeveless t-shirt and shorts had been a good call.

A small part of him—the horny teenage side that he tried to keep under wraps—was still hopeful that "fishing in the dark" meant something more…something that involved one of his arms wrapped around her tiny waist and the other snaked up her bare back where his hand was free to tangle up in those silky tresses of hers as his tongue explored every unmapped crevice of her mouth.

The sound of a screen door shutting echoed through the night air and Peeta's head snapped up. He couldn't see anything at first, but soon he could make out her profile as she approached the truck, smiling ear to ear with two cane poles in one hand and a tackle box in the other.

Shit. She was serious.

He tucked away the disappointment from his fading fantasy and smiled back at her. Any time spent with her was more than he'd ever hoped for, so really it was a win-win situation for him no mater how the night panned out.

As she rounded the back of the truck, she tossed the fishing gear into the back. He cringed when the loud thud of the tackle box resonated through the entire vehicle, and he instinctively looked back up to the house. He held his breath as he waited for the light in Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen's bedroom to flicker on and for Katniss's father to come barreling out the front door with his bow and arrow poised and aimed right between his eyes. He wasn't sure if the well renowned hunter would ever feel completely comfortable with the baker's youngest son dating his eldest daughter.

"Hey you." Katniss grinned as she hopped into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind her.

"Jesus! Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Oh calm down, my parents don't care that I'm out."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure it's because they expect you to be by yourself, not out with the likes of me."

"You worry too much." Katniss leaned over and her lips brushed against the underside of his jaw, her tongue darting out just long enough to leave a wet spot of her saliva on his neck. As she pulled away, she ran a hand through his hair and ruffled his slightly overgrown locks. God he loved when she did that, especially when she used her nails and dragged them across his scalp. He suppressed a frown when she retracted her hand and buckled herself in. "OK, let's go then."

Peeta cranked the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. He cringed again as he shifted into first gear and the clutch clunked loudly. Fuck, this beast on wheels would be the death of him one of these nights. He was certain of it.

When they reached the stop sign at the end of the street, Peeta looked over to find Katniss with her bare feet up on the dash as she twisted the end of her braid around her finger. His eyes trailed up the smooth lines of her calves and up to her thighs, taking a moment to savor every inch of skin she had out on display. For fear of being caught staring, he shook his head and cleared his throat. "So, where to?"

"Just take the highway out of town and I'll let you know when to turn."

Right. Back to being ambiguous. Katniss fiddled with the knobs of the stereo and eventually settled on an old country station as he pulled onto the highway. He wasn't sure why they called this road a highway; there were never more than three vehicles on it at one time.

Peeta's mind began to drift again as he sneaked glances over at his dream girl, who by some miraculous twist of fate was now seated next to him. He tried not to linger on just how short her cut-off jeans were or just how tight her little white tank top was that was riding up her flat stomach. All the while Katniss hummed along to the song on the radio and thankfully for him, she was completely oblivious to the tent that had started to form beneath his shorts.

As they approached the outskirts of town, he realized that she had somehow unbuckled herself without him noticing and inched her way across the bench over into the middle seat of the cab. She flashed him a sexy grin when their eyes met, and he had to take a deep breath just to get his racing heartbeat under control.

Damn. The effect she had on his body with just one look was downright ridiculous.

"See that ole tree stump up ahead on the right? Take the dirt road right after that. Oh, and turn off the headlights once we're there."

Peeta arched an eyebrow in her direction as he eased off the gas pedal to slow down. He somewhat recognized where they were, but he wasn't a hundred percent certain whose property they were just about to be trespassing on. He'd lost track of the concession signs when Katniss had lifted a hand up over her head to snake it around her neck, her tank top shifting just enough for him to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You sure? How will I see where I'm going?"

"There's a full moon out tonight, Peeta. Trust me. You'll be able to see where you're going just fine." She reached out and stroked his hand that was gripping the steering wheel tightly, her sun-kissed skin causing his to burn with every brush of her fingers against his.

Peeta sighed and after he turned down the dusty dirt road, he switched off the headlights as Katniss instructed. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but she was right. The full moon was positioned right in front of them overhead, lighting up the road like a runway. Off in the distance in the direction they were heading, he spotted something shimmering. Then it all made sense.

The lake had been the district's best kept secret, for only a select few had built up enough courage to venture out this far onto Old Man Haymitch's property. He'd heard the rumors that circled around school of kids who'd been caught by the old drunkard when they were out joyriding through his cornfields. The stories always ended with narrow escapes and the old man waving his shotgun at them and peppering their tailgates.

Peeta didn't think any of it was true, but that didn't stop the ball of nerves that began to well up in the pit of his stomach. The last thing he needed was having to explain to his mother why he'd been caught trespassing—and with the likes of Katniss Everdeen to boot.

He still hadn't built up the nerve to tell his parents that they were dating—mostly because he never thought it'd last this long; he was certain she would have dumped his sorry ass by now. But no, here she was, pretty much tucked into his side as she played with the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. She sent shivers down his spine when she began to trace his earlobe with her finger. Fuck. Whatever he did to deserve this now was beyond him, but who was he to question his luck?

As the trees began to thin, they reached a clearing that surrounded the lake. He pulled off to the side of the path and killed the engine. "So? What now?" he asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt and ran his sweaty palms along the front of his shorts.

"Follow me." She flashed him a come-and-get-me grin and before he could bat an eye, she was out of her seat and had the tailgate down to collect the fishing gear. By the time he collected himself and pocketed his keys, she was already out at the end of the old dock that jutted out into the dark water.

She was seated cross-legged at the edge of the dock by the time he reached her. He kicked off his flip-flops and lowered himself next to her, throwing his legs over the edge to dangle them into the cool water. When Katniss opened the tackle box, he noticed her taking out a mason jar containing a clear liquid. He studied it curiously as she twisted off the lid off and thrust it in his direction, a bit of it spilling over the sides.

"What is that?" He sniffed the mysterious liquid and the fumes burned his nose and halfway down his throat.

"Moonshine." Katniss grinned as she pulled it toward her again to her lips and tipped it back eagerly. She giggled when a bit of it spilled out the corners of her mouth and dripped down her chin. God how he wanted to lick it off before it reached her neck. Or better yet, trace it down the slender slope of her neck and into the valley that dipped between her breasts that was peaking out above her tank top.

He loved this side of her, this carefree version of the quiet and reserved girl he'd secretly pined after for the majority of his life. It was a side that not many people got to see, one that was only coaxed out when she was in her natural habitat, surrounded by the trees and the wind that whipped through her hair as the crickets sang.

She handed the jar to him, and he tentatively lifted the rim to his lips. It burned his throat but the taste of her cherry chapstick that clung to the rim tempted him to take another quick sip. He'd need all the liquid courage he could get if he was finally going to try to take their relationship to the next level…second base.

The stolen kisses and heated make-out sessions that they'd shared over the past few weeks quickly become just a tease. Last week when they were alone in his darkened living room one evening, he'd managed to snake a hand up the back of her shirt and just as his fingers brushed the clasp of her bra, his older brother had unexpectedly barged in through the front door and the two of them split apart faster than a bolt of lightening.

Peeta set the mason jar down next to him and turned to smile at Katniss as she dipped her legs into the water to join him, swaying her feet lazily through the calm, glassy surface. He watched as the ripples moved out across the water and the wind blew through the cattails, adding to the chorus of crickets and bullfrogs that filled the air. It was really quite peaceful out here.

Katniss reached over his lap in search of the jar of moonshine again, and he held his breath and prayed a silent prayer that her arm didn't brush up against his semi-hard erection that was starting to strain against the front of his shorts. "Where did you get that stuff?"

She pursed her lips and kicked a foot up out of the water to cause a splash. "Old Man Haymitch's shack. I may have borrowed a few pints."

Peeta chuckled. Old Man Haymitch's sugar shack was the district's second best kept secret. It was a ratty old sorry excuse for a shed that he was surprised was still standing after all these years. His dad used to regale old tales of how he and his buddies used to frequent the shack when Haymitch was a teenager to sample his parents' maple syrup, although it had been Haymitch's idea to experiment with a couple of jars and try to ferment it into alcohol. The first few batches supposedly tasted like shit but it got the job done. It got you drunk off your ass in just a few sips, and apparently the old drunkard hadn't changed the recipe. Peeta could already feel the alcohol fogging up his head.

As he debated wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer, Katniss smacked the edge of the dock with her hands and rose to her feet. "I'm going for a swim."

"A swim? I-I…what about fishing?"

"I changed my mind."

As she shimmed out of her cut-off shorts, her hips danced enticingly back and forth just a few inches from his face. His hand twitched, wanting to reach out and caress her ass but he thought better of it and curled his fingers into the wooden dock boards instead. What he wasn't expecting though was to come face to face with her bare backside as she kicked her shorts off to the side and took a step forward. Fuck. No underwear.

He lifted his gaze upward when he heard a small giggle and Katniss peered down at him through the few wisps of hair that had fallen out of her braid. Peeta's tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips as he lowered his gaze to stare once again at her perfectly shaped curves. She raised her arms over her head and not a second later, her tank top fluttered down to join her shorts on the dock.

Peeta swallowed thickly as he took in the back of her naked form, but it was short-lived when she lifted her arms over her head again and dove headfirst into the water, barely making a sound or a splash.

He sat forward and peered over the edge, waiting anxiously for her to surface. After a few more seconds, worry began to settle in and he clutched the edge of the dock, his knuckles starting to turn white with anticipation.

Not a moment later, her head broke through the surface not more than a few feet away from where his legs were still circling anxiously in the water.

"Jesus," he hissed under his breath in both frustration and relief. Katniss just waved him off as she laughed light-heartedly and splashed him a bit with her hands.

"Relax, I've been swimming here since before I can remember. I know these waters like the back of my hand." She paddled herself backwards a bit before her head dropped back to float on the surface of the water and the rest of her body quickly followed, her two perfectly round breasts bobbing up out of the water.

The strain in Peeta's shorts had quickly progressed from somewhat manageable to downright unbearable in a matter of seconds. Her dusky nipples stood erect from the coolness of the water, teasing him painfully as the blood rushed from his head to his groin. Saliva began to pool in his mouth as he watched her float about the water completely naked, just an arm's length out of his reach. The lazy yellow moon cast off enough light for him to appreciate every dip and curve of her perfect body. He had to screw his eyes shut to steady his twitching cock when he caught sight of the dampened thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs.

He continued to watch her in silence as she lazily drifted through the water, unsure of what to say really and fearful of ruining of the moment. Suddenly her head popped back up and she made her way over to rest between his legs, holding on to the back of his calves to keep herself afloat. He startled when she grabbed hold of his knees and hoisted herself up to rest her upper body off the edge of the dock, her hands now resting on his hips which caused her breast to push up between her arms.

He could feel a damp spot starting to form on his shorts from where the water from her wet nipples was soaking into the fabric, but that wasn't the only spot that was starting to dampen due to her proximity. He could already feel his pre-cum sopping through the front of his boxers. Peeta's eyes widened, and he froze when her fingers traced along the waistband of his shorts, stopping at the middle and lifting his shirt up slightly.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him as the corners of her mouth lifted. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Uh…um…no…" Of course he didn't want her to stop. He was trying desperately to keep his hips from bucking up in anticipation, her hands so close yet so far away from where he desperately wanted them to be.

"Good, then stop asking questions."

She steadied herself on her elbows as her nimble fingers unhooked the button of his shorts and she tugged down on the zipper. He watched with rapt fascination as her hand disappeared into the gap in the front of his boxers and when her fingers wrapped around his shaft and coaxed it out from his pants, his breath caught in his throat.

His erection sprung forward and he sighed in relief, the free and easy feeling of no longer being confined and the slight breeze against his sensitive skin caused him to shudder. The feeling was short-lived though and he almost lost it when the warmth of her mouth encapsulated the head of his cock for a brief moment, her hand gripping the base as she pumped him twice. "Does that feel good?"

For once in his life Peeta couldn't form any words; all he could do was nod dumbly as his began to feel lightheaded. She swiped her tongue around his swollen tip before she kissed her way down the underside of his shaft to where her hand was still gripped at the base. He sucked in an audible breath when she lightly sucked on each of his balls before she dragged the flat of her tongue back up along the ridge of his hardened length.

"Your mouth...feels so…so…" He gasped when she took him into her mouth again, this time a bit deeper than before. "So fucking…amazing."

Not sure what to do with his hands, he fisted his shorts as he watched his cock disappear into her mouth over and over. He wanted to reach down and touch her, but he didn't want to come off as being pushy or controlling. When her hair started to fall into her face, he took the opportunity to brush it away and keep it in place by gently resting his hand on the side of her head. His fingers itched to grip her hair but he was able to restrain himself—that is, until she unexpectedly tugged at his sac and her pace quickened as she hollowed her cheeks.

"Fuck," he groaned and his hand accidentally tugged at her hair. Katniss moaned and the vibrations sent a shockwave of new sensations shooting through his body. It was too much yet not enough at the same time and he could feel the tell-tale tightening in his stomach.

"Oh, god…Katniss..I'm…I'm gonna…" He tried to lean back to warn her that he couldn't hold back any longer. But she didn't let up; if anything it seemed to have spurred her on more as she continued to lavish on his now pulsing cock, her hand still pumping him furiously. "Fuck," he groaned as his balls tightened. In the midst of his euphoric moment, he reached down and pawed at one of her breasts, squeezing a handful of her flesh roughly before rolling one of her pert nipples between his fingers.

He dropped his head back and screwed his eyes shut as he sputtered a garbled version of her name to the sky. As he emptied himself into her mouth, his hips jerked up when she tugged lightly at his sac again and his body shuddered. His muscles went limp and he felt like he was going to lose his balance and fall backwards. He swung his arm out to the side to steady himself, causing the mason jar to go toppling over, spilling the clear liquid onto the wooden boards and splashing down into the water below.

"Shit," he hissed as he reached for the jar to save what was left. Katniss giggled before she placed a chaste kiss to the tip of his flaccid cock and tucked him back into his shorts.

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from."

Peeta's eyes widened as he took in her beautiful face. He wasn't sure if she meant the moonshine or what she had just done to him. The thought of her deft hands and unbelievable mouth wrapped around him again made his head spin. He couldn't believe that he could already feel the stirring in his shorts again as she brushed the pad of her thumb just beneath her bottom lip to wipe away a drop of cum that had spilled out her mouth. Their eyes locked into a heated stare as she brought her thumb to her lips and sucked it clean.

Fuck. She was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"So, how's the water?" Peeta asked as he leaned back onto his elbows and continued to watch Katniss as she floated lazily about in the dark water. She looked content, like she could spend the rest of the night wrapped in the cool cover of the glassy surface.

His pulse had finally returned to a steady rhythm once again after the few minutes it took for him to catch his breath, every muscle in his body loose and humming with giddy satisfaction. He still couldn't believe that she'd just sucked him off, buck-naked and out in the open, surrounded by the serene lake and cornfields that moved in fluid motion with the slight breeze. The sounds of nature were almost enough to lull him to sleep, and he felt his eyelids grow heavy as he wove his hands behind his head to rest against the dock.

When she didn't answer, Peeta allowed himself to close his eyes for just a moment, but when he did, the image of Katniss between his legs with her tight little mouth wrapped around his cock flashed through his mind. His body tingled from the thought and he had to reach down and adjust himself in his shorts to release the uncomfortable strain that had already begun to spark once again. His vitality was both a blessing and a curse.

The sounds of Katniss splashing about roused him from his little fantasy and he glanced over to find that she had slowly paddled her way back to the dock. She looked up at him with a shy smile. "The water's great, but I think I've had enough."

He pushed himself back up to a sitting position and leaned forward, outstretching his arm to offer her a hand getting out. Under normal circumstances he'd think twice about offering her help because he knew she'd be inclined to turn him down out of sheer stubbornness. It was a noble if not selfish gesture because it meant that he'd finally get another chance to touch her naked body.

After she'd tucked him back into his shorts earlier, she made a quick getaway and disappeared back into the water before he got a chance to gather her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. He wanted nothing more than to thank her for what she'd done, but the thought of saying the actual words was lame. What he really wanted to do was return the favor and what better way was there to thank her than to make her scream his name into the night sky as he pushed her over the edge? The thought of going down on her made his mouth water, but it also scared the shit out of him. What if he sucked at it? What if he couldn't get her off? Maybe a simple "thanks" would suffice after all.

Luck was on his side though and she grabbed hold of his proffered hand. Her forearm pebbled slightly from the stark difference in temperature, but her cool wet skin against his was a welcomed feeling from the muggy, humid air. He tugged her up out of the water with ease, her petite form weighing no more than the hundred pound bags of flour he had to haul around at the bakery.

She took him off guard though when she swiveled around to face him and crawled into his lap, wrapping her legs around his hips, which allowed her bare center to brush up against the front of his shorts. He could feel the water that dripped from her skin soaking through his clothes, but he couldn't care less. God he wished he was as naked as her. If he'd had any sense, he would have rid himself of his shirt and shorts earlier the moment she stripped for him, then he wouldn't have the dilemma of one too many layers of clothing standing in the way between him and her naked body.

He wrapped his arms around her back and settled his hands on her backside, pulling her into him as his lips sought hers out. She matched his eagerness and didn't hesitate to lick her way into his mouth, seeking out his tongue and sucking it into her mouth briefly as she ran her fingers through his hair. As he kneaded her ass rhythmically with his fingertips, she began to grind her hips against his already stiffening cock, her warmth seeping through the fabric of his shorts. He couldn't suppress his moan when she nipped at his bottom lip, which caused him to buck against her as her kisses became more heated and desperate.

When Katniss pulled away, all too soon for his liking, she grinned back at him and there was a curious glint in her eyes as she shifted her weight off of him, twisting her body until she was seated behind him on the dock. He turned back to watch her over his shoulder curiously, but the way her gaze never left his was a complete turn on by itself. She lowered herself slowly onto her back and when her thighs fell open, baring all of her to him, he bit his lip and scrambled to turn around and face her.

His eyes raked over the column of her neck, taking in the way her collarbone jutted out from her skin, the curves of her breast, the dip of her bellybutton…he couldn't decide on where to begin. He wanted to explore every bit of her all at once and the slight haziness that still lingered from the moonshine made his head spin. He settled on the crevice just below her right breast; something about it just called for him to trace it with his tongue.

Katniss inhaled a sharp breath as he did, working his way up to her nipple where he circled it once before sucking it into his mouth and rolling it between his flat of his tongue and the roof of his mouth. The soft whimpers that he heard from above sent his confidence soaring and he decided to test the waters to see how much he could get away with tonight. He bit down gently and tugged the pert bud between his teeth, flicking the tip ever so slightly. The way her back arched off the dock told him she definitely liked that. A lot.

He quickly shifted his attention to lavish her other breast before he replaced his mouth with his hands and trailed slow, deliberate kisses down her stomach to her navel. When he looked up to gauge her reaction, she was staring back down at him, her stormy grey eyes captivated by his every move, egging him on to see how far he'd go. It was a challenge he'd take on any day. Their eyes remained locked in a heated stare as he continued to lower his face further and further down her body until his chin brushed up against her folds.

Was this really happening? Was he really about to go down on her? The thoughts that were racing through his head started to take a toll on his wavering confidence and he could feel himself starting to psych himself out. He pulled back slightly and took a deep, steadying breath as he assessed her face. She looked breathtaking. A few wet strands of hair stuck to the side of her face, and her skin glowed in the moonlight, still beaded with water, or perhaps perspiration, whichever it was he'd gladly take his time to lick it all off her body.

As though sensing his hesitation, Katniss carefully lowered her head down to the wooden boards and turned her head slightly to peer back at him. One of her hands came to rest between her thighs, her fingers poised over the area he so desperately wanted to explore with his mouth.

"Watch," she commanded quietly as her other hand migrated up her stomach to rest on one of her breasts. "Like this."

Peeta inhaled sharply when she grasped the mound of flesh and began kneading it, gently at first, working her taut nipple between her fingertips and tugging slightly. His eyes dropped to between her thighs where he watched her middle and index fingers disappear between her folds, dipping into the glistening wetness that had collected there, which he at first thought was just water from being in the lake. Nope. Wrong. She was wet. Really wet. Dripping wet. Was he honestly capable of turning her on that much? God he hoped so.

His tongue jutted out from the corner of his mouth as she spread her arousal up to her hooded cleft, separating her folds with her fingertips just enough for him to catch a glimpse of her clit. Not that he needed an anatomy lesson. He knew well enough where he needed to focus his attentions if he hoped to get Katniss off, no thanks to his embarrassing hand-me-down collection of pornos that he'd inherited from his older brothers, along with their over-embellished tales of their sexual conquests. But knowing what she liked, how she liked it, what speed, what rhythm—that he'd have to learn, and who better to teach him than her herself.

The image of the way her facial features contorted and the primal sounds that escaped her lips as she worked herself would be branded into his mind forever. But this by far put any fantasy or wet dream he'd ever had about her to shame.

No longer wanting to sit back and let her bring herself to completion, he leaned forward, sliding his palms up the inside of her calves. He had to taste her. Once he reached her knees, her hand fell away from her center and she dropped her legs open even more to the side. She groaned as he lowered his face just mere inches away from her sex, his breath ghosting over her skin, which caused her to squirm beneath him. The warmth and heady scent of her arousal invaded his senses, and he felt his head get foggy as he reveled in it. When he looked back up her body, he found that she was watching him intently, both hands at her breasts as she rolled and tugged at her nipples. Fuck, he'd dream about this every night for the next month straight, he was sure of it.

With a wicked grin, Katniss tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and wiggled her hips enticingly in front of his face. Peeta finally allowed himself to lean in and place an open mouthed kiss to her inner thigh, just shy of where her arousal was dripping from her folds. He placed another kiss, and then another and another, as he slowly worked his way towards her center. He wanted to tease her. To make her beg him for it. He wanted her to want this as much as he did.

"Peeta, please," she said with a breathy moan as he brushed his lips against her slit and nuzzled his nose into the downy curls between her thighs. The sound of his name on her lips, needy and wanton, stroked his ego and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his smug face.

Then his mouth was on her, mimicking the steady rhythm he watched her use as she pleasured herself, alternating between circling her clit and flicking it rapidly back and forth with the tip of his tongue. Her hips bucked against his face and he had to wrap his arms around her thighs in an attempt to restrain her. Last thing he needed was a broken nose from his over enthusiastic girlfriend while he was going down on her. Although a story like that would guarantee him bragging rights for life with his brothers, he didn't want to explain that one to his parents.

He felt her legs start to tremble and her breathing shallow as he continued to work her over with his tongue, dipping the tip of it into her heated core when her fingertips curled into his hair. The muscles of his neck and back were starting to protest from the awkward position he was in, but he couldn't care less; he was a man on a mission.

When she began to mutter a mix of curse words and his name under her breath, her hips rolling in tandem with his face, he knew she was close. He released his hold from one of her thighs and as he began to ease a finger in and out her in time with the flickering of his tongue against her bundle of nerves, her head shot up and she panted, "Yes! Oh god yes!"

Her walls contracted around his finger and he greedily sucked her clit into his mouth as a flood of warmth radiated from her center. She collapsed onto the dock, her head hitting it hard with a loud _thud_ and Peeta looked up at her in concern, but she just waved him off and laughed. He watched her as a lazy grin tugged at the corners of her mouth and he sat back onto his haunches as he wiped his chin with the bottom of his shirt. She laid there motionless, the only indication that she was even still alive was the slight rise and fall of her breasts. He carefully gathered her up into his arms and held her close, cradling her head in his hand and tipping it back slightly to capture her lips in a slow, leisurely kiss.

When she seemed to have regained her composure, Katniss pulled back from his lips and placed one last quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, crinkling her nose as she licked her lips. "Hmm…I taste funny."

Peeta couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head in disagreement. "You taste fucking amazing. In fact, I'm not quite done with you yet." Her eyebrows shot up as she released a shaky breath; she obviously wasn't expecting that. But it was true, he wasn't done with her yet, he still wanted to explore every dip and crevice of her body with his hands and mouth and commit them all to memory.

He lowered her back down onto her back and hooked his arms underneath the backs of her knees and tugged her closer to him. When he released her, he leaned down and kissed a little freckle just above her hipbone that he'd never noticed before and she gasped in surprise. He mentally added it to his every growing list of things that he loved about Katniss Everdeen. He was certain he'd never grow tired of this. But just as he was about to trace the outer rim of her bellybutton with his tongue, Katniss shot up and her head just narrowly missed hitting his.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shhh…" she trailed off as Peeta perked up his ears and glanced around, but all he could hear was silence. That enough should have tipped him off, the crickets and bullfrogs had stopped and the only sound was the water lapping up against the posts of the dock. Then he heard it, the distinct howl of a coon hound.

"Fuck!" Katniss scrambled to her feet and like a whirlwind, gathered the pile of clothes off the dock and headed over to grab the fishing gear. "We gotta go now!"

Peeta jumped to his feet and grabbed his shoes before hightailing it after Katniss, who was already half way to the truck, still naked with her wet skin shimmering in the moonlight. Under any other circumstance, he would have found this whole scene amusing, but not now—not with the barks and yips of Old Man Haymitch's crotchety old dog were getting closer by the second. He fumbled for the keys in his pocket and smashed the unlock button just as Katniss threw the fishing poles and tackle box into the bed of the truck. They were both breathing heavily as they slammed the doors behind them and Peeta turned the key to start the engine. When nothing happened, panic began to rise up his chest.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he tried it again and again, the loud pathetic whine of the engine cutting off each time just before catching.

"What's wrong?" Katniss hissed, her eyes wide as saucers as she looked back over her shoulder towards the lake.

"I don't know!" He smacked the steering wheel and a string of obscenities erupted from his mouth. Of course he had to go and jinx himself earlier when he said this old piece of junk would one day be the death of him. He just didn't expect it would be so soon.

Katniss turned to peer out back window, crawling up onto the seat as if to make her self smaller and hide from the inevitable reality of being caught. "Do something!" she cried out. Peeta looked up into the rearview mirror just in time to spot the flicker of a flashlight through the cornfield just beyond the lake.

He tried the key one more time, and when the engine roared to life, he didn't waste any time to shift into first gear and slam on the gas pedal, sending them barreling off down the dirt road and into the cover of the trees.

Peeta eventually tore his eyes away from the road and glanced over to where he found Katniss turned with her head looking back over her shoulder, a big grin on her face. "Well, that was a close one," she chuckled.

Close all right, way too close for his liking. "You might want to put your clothes back on before we hit the highway," he said as he let his eyes fall down briefly to her bare skin.

"Right," she said as she reached for the meager pile of clothes next to her on the seat. "Um…shit."

"What's the matter?"

"I must have dropped my tank top."

Peeta looked over again to find Katniss with her shorts back on but still completely topless, her breasts bouncing and swaying slightly with every dip and bump of the uneven road. He could feel the slight strain in his shorts again, but now was an inopportune time. Even though he was certain that the highway would be dead, he knew he couldn't take her home without a shirt. "Just hold on a second," he said with a frown.

When they reached the end of the dirt road, just before the turn on to the highway, he eased onto the brake pedal and whipped off his shirt. "Here, wear this." He tossed it over to her and she tugged it over her head, freeing her wet hair out from behind her back.

"Thanks," she muttered as she lifted her gaze from her hands that were fidgeting in her lap. He smiled back at her and he found himself getting lost in the depth of her mercury eyes. The tranquil moment was short-lived though when a loud _ping_ echoed through the cab of the truck, and they both whipped around in shock.

"Did he just take a shot at us?" Katniss shouted wildly, her mouth hanging wide open.

"We're not sticking around to find out." Peeta slammed on the gas pedal and didn't even check both ways to see if anyone was coming as he pulled out onto the highway. Fuck. He couldn't believe that he'd just been shot at. Turned out the rumors were true; Old Man Haymitch really was a crazy old bastard. A part of him couldn't wait to tell his brothers about their narrow escape, but the other part of him hoped to god that the damage wasn't too noticeable; how would he explain that to his mother? He was certain that there'd be hell to pay if she ever found out.

Once they were out on the safety of the open road, Peeta snuck a quick peek over to Katniss, who was staring quietly out the window. He had to admit, the fact that she was wearing his shirt was like some kind of masculine high, the gesture somehow branding her as his, but he knew that no one could ever "own" Katniss Everdeen; she'd never allow it. But he couldn't help glancing back at her; the way she was practically swimming in his overly large shirt, her bare shoulder exposed from the neckline that was slung across her tiny frame. Maybe she'd sleep in his shirt tonight. The thought ignited a warmth that spread throughout his chest.

As they continued down the highway, she was quiet, a little too quiet. Did she regret what they'd done? He certainly didn't. The way she called out his name and urged to him to keep going when his face was buried between her legs, how could she regret that? Had they gone too far too fast? The muscles of his shoulders tensed from the realization; what if she never wanted to see him again after tonight?

He hoped to god that this wasn't the end. After witnessing the way her face contorted into complete bliss as she shattered beneath his mouth, he'd go crazy if that was the one and only time he'd be able to witness that. He was a greedy son of a bitch, and he knew that just the taste of her would never be enough. He wanted all of her. Deep down, beneath the polite, nice boy façade, his mind was a dirty as coal dust. And from the stunt Katniss had pulled tonight, he had a sneaky suspicion hers was too.

But all thoughts of doubt seemed to fade away when she suddenly reached over the seat and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked over and was met with a sly, seductive grin before she said, "Pull over."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, but she just laughed and motioned out the window to something off to the side of the road. "Trust me, just back up into there."

Peeta slowed down a bit and squinted his eyes to try and see what she was pointing to exactly. As they drew closer, he could make out a narrow path that led into the tiny outcrop of trees and his body tensed up once again. Great. Whose property were they going to trespass on this time?

He shook his head and was about to voice his concern, but when she flashed him a playful grin and released his hand to run it down the inside of his thigh, there was no arguing with her. He was already so securely wrapped around her little finger that he knew it was futile to try and deny her whatever she asked of him. He hesitated for one last moment before he looked over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear and began to back up onto the dirt path.

She must have sensed his apprehension because she gave his knee a reassuring squeeze before retracting her hand to return it to her lap. "I just want to see how bad it is…your truck I mean. It's kind of my fault." She lowered her eyes sheepishly as he put the truck into park. It made his heart clench to see the guilt in her eyes, but the way her mouth formed into a little pout made her lips just that more irresistible.

"Hey, it's not your fault," he said as he grabbed hold of her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I'm sure it's fine."

Katniss was silent as he bent down to get a better look at the truck, skimming his hand along the bumper to assess the damage, but he sighed in relief when he realized it wasn't as bad as he thought. Thankfully there were only a few dings to the back bumper; the shot hadn't hit them straight on; it must have ricocheted off to the side, sparing him a hefty repair bill.

"So, I guess I should take you home then," he said in a flat tone, his lips pursed in disappointment from the shitty ending to what would have been a perfect night. He leaned up against the back of the truck and the cool metal against his bare back caused a shiver to travel up his spine; he needed to cool off anyway.

Then he felt something at his elbow; warmth that caused the tiny hairs along his forearm to stand on end as her fingertips lightly trailed up to his bicep. "I don't want to go home yet."

When he turned to face her, to gauge the seriousness of her confession, she was already rounding the taillight and he heard the distinct click of the back door opening. The interior light flickered on and he looked on curiously as her head disappeared behind the bench. When she returned a few seconds later, she had a pile of blankets gathered up in her arms that he usually kept stowed away beneath the seats for the times when he was too wasted to drive home after Finnick's all-night raging parties.

"Open the tailgate," she called out as she threw the blankets into the bed of the truck.

There was a fluttering in his chest at her request. He hoped he knew where she was going with this, but he didn't want to get his hopes up just in case he was reading far too much into this. She probably just wanted to hangout for a bit longer and watch the stars or something. Girls liked that kind of shit. However…Katniss was no ordinary girl. She had to have something tucked up her sleeve, an ulterior motive that he hoped involved no clothing and being wrapped up in those blankets.

The metal creaked as the tailgate fell open and Katniss sprung up into the back before he could bat an eye, shoving the fishing poles and tackle box to the side to make room for the makeshift bed she was creating with the blankets. "You coming?" she asked as she folded up one of the blankets into a pillow. Her choice of words in conjunction with his dirty mind brought him out of his daze, and he cleared his throat as he swung he legs up onto the tailgate and rose to help her.

"Sit," she said as she shifted to the side and cleared a spot for him. His heart was still racing a million miles a minute thanks to the close encounter with Old Man Haymitch, but when she leaned back on her knees and crossed her arms over her stomach to reach for the hem of his shirt, his breath caught in his throat and his cock twitched against his leg.

He lowered himself to a seated position and stared dumbly at her as the fabric skirted over her already erect nipples. It was still hot as hell out, so it couldn't have been because she was cold. She was turned on. Really turned on. From the thrill of what had just happened? From him? Whatever the reason, he was starting to realize that maybe—just maybe—Katniss Everdeen was just as horny as he was.

Once free of his shirt, she didn't waste any time undoing the button of her shorts as she rose to her feet. For the second time that night, she stripped in front of him, but this time around he didn't hesitate to reach out and tug the offending piece of clothing down her legs the rest of the way. As she stepped out of them, he leaned in and placed a feather light kiss to the back of her knee which took her off guard and sent her tumbling down onto him.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" he gasped. "Are you OK?" Thankfully she'd caught herself at the last moment with her hands braced against his shoulders, yet he was selfishly even more thankful for the way the rest of her body had landed straight into his lap. She nodded her head and knelt over him with her knees on either side of his hips.

"I'm fine, you surprised me is all." She leaned down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss but on her way back up, she shifted her body backwards a bit and her hands traveled down his chest, trailing her fingertips down the line of hair that dipped below his shorts. "These," she said as she hooked her thumbs into the belt loops of his shorts. "Off."

There was a carnal look of lust in her eyes, and his heart fluttered as her deft fingers made quick work of the button and zipper. With her help, he somehow managed to shimmy out of both his shorts and boxers, every movement causing his growing erection to brush up against her bare skin. Before he knew it, there was nothing left standing between them. Her skin felt smooth against the tops of his legs, and he was tempted to run his hands up and down the length of her thighs, but before he could lift a finger, she pushed against his chest until he was on his back, spread out beneath her.

She leaned down and when their lips met in a searing kiss, he felt her slick folds brush up against the tip of cock. He moaned into her mouth but when her hand grabbed hold of him at the base and she aligned her hips over his, his eyes grew wide with disbelief. This was happening. This was really happening. He was really going to have sex with Katniss Everdeen.

His head was spinning with so many mixed emotions that he surprised himself when his mind cleared for a brief moment, and he came to his senses. Just as she as about to sink down onto him, he grabbed hold of her hips to stop her.

"Katniss, wait…I-I don't have anything," he groaned in frustration as he squeezed the flesh of her backside rougher than he'd intended to.

Why would he have anything with him? It's not like he expected this night to come anywhere close to this. All he'd planned for was reaching second base and here they were, pretty much rounding third and heading for home plate…and he didn't have a fucking condom. If he didn't die from the sheer embarrassment of not being prepared, he was sure to from the pent up tension in his groin that was waiting to be unleashed. He was so pissed at himself that he couldn't meet her eyes.

She cupped his face with both hands and forced his chin up to look at her. "Peeta, it's OK. I'm covered, and I've never been with anyone else…ever…and I'm pretty sure you haven't either. So it's OK."

He wasn't sure what he was more relieved to hear, the fact that she just gave him the green light to go ahead or the fact that she was still a virgin. Fuck. Rumor had always had it that Gale-fucking-Hawthorne was the one who walked around with Katniss' v-card in his back pocket, and Peeta had never had a reason to doubt it. Until now.

"Really?" he said with wide eyes. "Never?"

"Never," she repeated as she sucked in her bottom lip and her face took on a timid expression. "I wanted my first time to be with you, and I hoped it was the same for you too," she finished off in almost a whisper.

He couldn't believe his ears. Did he hear her correctly? All this time, she'd been saving herself for _him_? Her confession set off a chain reaction, his entire body practically trembling from both the emotional and sensory overload. Now he was certain that this was all just a dream.

"I've only ever wanted you, Katniss. And you're right, there hasn't been anyone else," he confessed as he stared longingly into her eyes, hoping to god he didn't wake up anytime soon. "Is this real?"

"Yes, very real." The corners of her lips curled up impishly as she reached down and pumped his erection twice. "I've been wanting this all night, Peeta, to have you inside me."

She sat up and hovered over him, positioning herself over the tip of his cock again and he could feel the warmth radiating off her glistening center. His body tensed and he laid still, trying not to give in to his impulse to thrust up into her. He was thankful that she was on top; it meant she would be in control, allowing her to set the pace. After all, she would be the one to experience pain at his expense so anything that would help to ease her discomfort was beyond fine with him. He braced himself for her slow and steady entry, but he almost lurched forward in pure ecstasy when she sunk down onto him in one swift motion, her eyes falling shut as her lips tightened into a flat line and she released a small whimper.

She sat unmoving for a few seconds, her hands flat against his abdomen as she slowly shifted and rolled her hips against his, no doubt trying to get comfortable with the intrusion of him inside her. He didn't mind though; all he could think about was how warm and wet and impossibly tight she felt, her walls slowly conforming around his aching cock. She felt a hundred times better than he could ever imagine. He didn't like being so far away from her face though; he wanted to kiss her, wrap his arms around her and lavish her breasts with the flat of his tongue. Her eyes flung open in surprise when he leaned up, dragging his palms along the sides her thighs in search of her backside.

"You alright?" he whispered before placing a tender kiss to her chin, then to the corner of her mouth, and then finally to her pursed lips which immediately gave way to his.

She broke away from the kiss as her hands snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to rest her forehead against his. "Fine…I'm fine. I just needed a minute."

Peeta nodded his head in understanding as he began to lightly knead the soft flesh of her backside in hopes of easing some of the apparent discomfort she was experiencing. She let out a breathy moan before she fisted one hand in his hair and the other dug into his collarbone. She took him by surprise again when she suddenly lifted her body and began to grind her pelvis against his, her hips circling at a slow and torturous pace.

A few times he tried to thrust up into her; the feeling to do so was just too overwhelming but when he did, it seemed to throw off her pace so he held back as much as he could, allowing her to take the reins once again. Not that it mattered. Anything she did felt amazing, and he was perfectly content to just sit back and watch her as she rode him steadily, her body rising and falling and his cock disappearing into her with every swivel of her hips. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, even with hers screwed shut and her face contorted in concentration.

He hoped she was finding some pleasure in all of this; he sure as hell was on cloud nine. But the urge to touch her, all of her, soon was too much. Her eyes flew open and she released a startled gasp when he leaned down to suck one of her pert nipples into his mouth, swirling it around and around with the tip of his tongue before clamping it lightly between his teeth. She moaned in approval as his hands skirted up her back, leaving one on the small of her back while the other followed the curve of her spine to the base of her neck. Their eyes locked into a heated stare as he pulled her beautifully flushed face down to meet his and brushed his lips against hers.

"Does this feel good?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Mmm…so good," he mumbled before chasing after her mouth again. Good was an enormous understatement. There were no words to describe how it felt. "Better than good…I like it slow."

It was then that the vulnerability in her eyes disappeared, only to be replaced by a renewed glint of lust and determination. Her fingers gripped his flesh, her nails digging into his shoulder and neck. She was sure to leave crescent shaped marks in his skin, but he didn't care; any mark left behind by Katniss during the heat of passion he'd happily wear with pride.

"We can take it slow next time," she panted as he traced his tongue from her jaw up to the sensitive area just below her ear, taking a moment to tug her earlobe between his teeth. She moaned into his ear before she tugged his head back by his hair to look him straight in the eye. "Don't hold back…take me, Peeta."

The neediness of her voice sent a bolt of electricity straight to his groin and he just about lost it. No words had ever sounded as sexy and raw to him before; they were words he'd only thought he'd hear in his fantasies as he jerked himself off late at night. Hearing them in real life…well, now he was certain she would be the death of him.

He gripped her body close to his as he gave into his urge to drive into her, thrusting deeper and faster as she writhed above him. His teeth grazed her bare shoulder and he could feel the coiling in his stomach as she continued to grind her hips down to meet his. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Not with the way she was quietly repeating his name with her head tipped back, exposing her bare neck to him to lavish with his hungry lips. Not with how her breasts moved and bounced with each of his erratic upward thrusts. And definitely not with how her walls seemed to tense more and more before he felt them flutter around him. He loved every sound that left Katniss' pretty little lips, but the guttural cry that escaped when he bit down on her shoulder, finally pushing her over the edge, would be his new all-time favorite.

He quickly followed her and the feeling of emptying himself inside her was both a physical and mental high. She trusted him enough to allow it and that trust was something he thought he'd have to work towards for months, years even, if by some miracle she was going to keep him around that long. But what he learned tonight was that Katniss Everdeen was full of surprises.

Still riding his blissful high, he flopped back onto the bed of the truck, his head narrowly missing the pillow she'd created for him. When she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew her slick, heated body close in to his. The smell of sweat and sex lingered in the air, but neither of them seemed to care as they caught their breath. He sighed contently as he brushed his fingers through her damp hair; there was nowhere else in the world he'd rather be.

When he looked down at her, she met him with a satisfied smile as she played with the sparse blond hairs that peppered his chest. She placed a soft kiss to his neck and stared back up at him. "So…same time next week?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wrote this little one-shot awhile back but until now it was only posted on my tumblr page, hope you enjoyed it! It was inspired by the 80's country song _"Fishing In The Dark"_ by Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, an old favorite of mine, as well as Dierks Bentley's "_What Was I Thinkin'"_. My love and thanks to my dear friend Court81981 who beta'd this so long ago and to Ro Nordman for the GORGEOUS banner! Her talent blows me away every single time! And as usual, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading!

Come visit me on tumblr: _pookieh_


End file.
